ryuketsuekifandomcom-20200213-history
Kerry Hillspring/Reploid Branch
Overview= Karina is believed to be the last of the New Generation Reploid production line before its interruption. With a human mindset, personality and emotions, she's the only reploid who thinks like an actual human, having both the best and worst of this reality. Because of this, she can go Maverick willingly and oftenly needs emotional support from other people to remember who she really is and to not lose herself in rage and hatred. Now she's more confident about herself and has a big heart. Appearance After copying Zero, she acquired most of his visual but keeps her female characteristics, like the hips and breasts. Her look resembles Zero, but has MegaMan StarForce design instead of MegaMan X. The armor is made of lightweight titanium alloy and covers only the upper chest, shoulders, forearms, head, legs and feet, leaving the stomach, waist and thighs unprotected. The armor itself is red and white with golden details. The helmet also has a green visor which acts as luminosity shield to protect her eyes and prevent her from being stunned by a flash. For the uncovered parts, the New Generation Reploid material is still showing, being only a purple-ish grey and white with a green stripe. These seem to be as soft and flexible as actual flesh, granting her a more natural flexibility instead of a mechanical one. Those are also her weak points. Upgrade After the Elf Wars, Karina got an upgrade and she looks less like Zero and more like an actual human with blue hair and earpieces similar to Aile's in MegaMan ZX Advent. Now she can wear normal human clothing to blend in more easily. Without the armorKarina can still use A-Trans to transform and get her armor back. It is the only situation she can use A-Trans., her synthetic skin needed to be extended through the rest of her body, maintaining the white parts and the green stripes. Personality Before the end of Elf Wars Strong-minded, fierce and pugnacious, Karina is rebellious and follows her own consciousness. She would have become one of the Maverick Hunters if weren't for her inability of following orders exactly as told, preferring doing things in her own way. Almost went Maverick willingly, but stopped before her first kill, thinking about if what she was doing was correct. Trying to control her bad temper and hatred for how the humanity treat the reploids sometimes. Once Zero said she only need the right influence and reason to easily become a willing maverick, meaning that she is revengeful. Because of this, she does have a very human personality, even if the bad traits sometimes overshadow the good ones. Karina can get very angry with relative ease, but can also fall in deep sadness, showing that this Reploid can be like a human and need a hug or comfort to bring her back to herself. When not emotionally compromised, she can be very friendly and fun to be near. After Elf-Wars' end After losing her partner and countless beloved friends, Karina hardens and becomes a more serious individual. She have matured and her humor is now more dry and straight. Her hatred for humanity seem to have disappeared and she now knows how to better control herself. Specifications Height: 5'9" (179.8 cm) Weight: 145 lbs (65.7 kg) A.I. age: 17 years old (Currently. She matures as time passes, like all reploids.) Armor Part *'Armor Material:' Lightweight "Titanium-Z" alloy. (Copied from Zero) *'Skin Material:' Regenerative carbon fiber reinforced polymer synthetic skin. (New Generation Reploid skin) *'Interior Skeleton:' Reactive Super-flexible Armoured Skeleton. (Standard for all reploids) *'Heat distribution cooling system:' All the heat generated by her processors is dispersed through her body. It maintains a body temperature similar to the humans, which is around 98.6°F (37°C). Head Part *'Broad-range Eye Camera:' Kari can see at a far higher "framerate" than that of the human eye. *'Ultra-sensitive Voice Recognition System:' Can hear a far broader spectrum of sounds than the normal human ear can. But can also filter and dampen loud noises. *'Voice Generation Device:' Same used for Axl and the another New Gen Reploids. This grants her a voice very similar to a human's voice, identical to the human which her personality was cloned from. (See Janet Varney for voice reference.) Body Part *'Accumulative Energy Generation Device:' Copied from Zero, this primary power supply generates both the necessary energy to fuel all of Kari's systems, and enough for a secondary supply that can be used in areas where collecting solar energy becomes impossible. *'Ultra-Compact Fuel Tank:' Alternatively, Kari can use of E-Crystals to power herself or Micro-Fusion cells in case of her accumulated solar energy runs out. *'Central Control System:' Kari's movement processing center. It controls the exact movements of her whole body. Arms Part *'Copy-Z Knuckle:' Kari can quickly punch through enemies and rip off their parts to copy them with the Chameleon chip. *'Chameleon chip:' It is with this chip that Kari can copy another reploids and change her own shape. Because she copied Zero for too long, she assimilated his look and now this chip can only modify the arm the chip is in, temporally. *'Energy Amplification Device:' She uses this to charge the handheld buster up to two sequential charged shots and a charged saber strike. It has two modules, one for each arm, meaning that she can charge the buster and saber separately. Legs Part *'Full Auto Balancer (Gyroscopic Stabilization System):' Can land cleanly in any area, from any kind of state. *'Emergency Acceleration System:' Accelerate in a blink of an eye, can run (dash) at enormous speed. Copied from Zero and internalized. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength, Dexterity, Speed and Endurance:' This is standard for all reploids, actually. *'Chameleon chip:' This chip is what allowed Kari to copy Zero and change her own shape to look like him to an extent. It also grants her immunity to all sorts of viruses, including the Sigma Virus. **'A-Trans:' It was through the A-Trans that she was able to look like Zero. This power was later restored by a Neo Arcadian scientist which made her battle armor optional. Without it, she would look like one of the Advanced Reploids. *'Zero Immunity:' Kari assimilated Zero's immunity to the Sigma Virus and to the Baby Elves. It's also hinted that the Sigma Virus strengthen her just like it did to Zero, but without the side effects that would make her go Maverick. Skills *'Swordsmanship:' Kari is well adept to melee combat with her Copy of the Z-Saber. She also uses some techniques Zero uses very often. *'Buster Proficiency:' Kari does not have an arm-buster, so she uses a handheld buster instead. She uses it as secondary weapon or in pair with the Z-Saber for maximum potential. *'Redirected Potential:' Kari was built originally meant for building, but this potential was redirected and now Kari can be a better Maverick Hunter. *'Rapid Fire:' She can fire several shots very quickly, causing more damage and a potential stunlock on the opponent. Notes |-|History= History Backstory Kari is the last of the New Generation Reploid production line before being shut off. But before her activation, she was modified by a human named Kari Haru, who did software modifications on her and added a personality program which is basically a clone of her own personality. She then called this reploid Karina, based on her own name. It is unknown what happened to this human afterwards. Not even Karina remembers about her, probably because she was activated after she disappear. The look of a legendary hero Kari relates that still during the Maverick Wars, a missile destroyed a habitational building. After some days, she was wandering the ruined city and saw a human in front of it. For some reason they started to blame her and the reploids in general. Karina couldn't control her temper so well at the time and grabbed a metal bar she found and hits the human on their forehead with rage. The human was down, bleeding. In that moment, Zero appeared and took away the bar from her and tossed away. He said "Don't lose yourself. I don't like this much less than you do, but it shouldn't be meaning for killing. Control yourself or you will become like one of the Mavericks out there". When he left, Karina saw a part of Zero's DNA in the metal bar and she decides to assimilate it. Her physical look changed to resemble the one of Zero's, and she never turned back to her normal look, assimilating that one forever. It was then when she acquired her copy of the Z-Saber Some time later, Karina joins the Maverick Hunters, but soon argues with Zero after a failed mission because of her inability to follow orders exactly as told. She abandons the Hunters and goes to live on her own again. Elf Wars About a month later, she is found by another ex-Hunter while she was wandering around a ruined city. Soon they become best friends and continued their journey together. She saves him from the Baby Elves influence and learns about him being an ex-hunter just like her. They go back to the hunters base to join them in this new war and oftenly goes to fight in the front lines with X. Four years later, with the destruction of the Hunters Base, Karina and her partner goes for a raged attack against Omega, but to no avail. Her partner is struck down fatally and dies while Karina stays alive severely damaged. Forced to retreat by her partner's dying wish, she flees at the end of the Elf Wars. Limitless potential Still during the Elf Wars, Karina discovers the truth about her creation and her personality program. This discover lifts many limitations she had, becoming almost as powerful as Zero. A hundred years old survivor Karina and her partner (Now as Cyber-Elf) are now alone, looting and looking for resources to live another day. Soon they arrive in Neo Arcadia and find some peace until the event with Copy X. Model K Hundreds of years later, Karina's program is used to create the Biometal Model K. Category:People Category:Alternate Versions Category:People